38 steps
by Reimei Uzumaki
Summary: Songfic! Reimei realizes how important the one she lost is to her.


**Me: My first Oneshot! Yayz! So the song is 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavinge**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reimei had always needed time alone ever since her parents passed away. But then when she found out her two best friends had been killed in a motorcycle accident she was wishing _he_ would come back and hold her as tears sprang from her eyes. As soon as the people she loved began to leave her behind everyday seemed like an eternity.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

The day he left was always replaying in her mind. 38 steps, he had walked 38 steps from her door to his car. She could've stopped him within those 38 steps, she could've apologized and begged him not to leave. But she didn't. Her damned pride didn't let her. She just stood there at the door, glaring at his back, knowing she was wrong and he was right. And now not only was she losing her heart to the pain but she was losing herself along with it.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

She had never felt this way about anyone before. No one had ever evoked these strong of emotions from her. To be honest, it scared her. Once she had accidentally cut herself while making dinner and it reminded her of how much he loved pain. He had left so much of his clothes, sometimes she would put on one of his rarely worn shirts and cry herself to sleep surrounded be the smell of blood, musk and tears. And every time she woke up she cursed those 38 steps.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

She was made for him and him for her. She wanted to find him, hold him close and tell him that. She wanted him to know she'd give up everything for him. She would do anything, and everything, just to get him back. She would grovel at his feet, her troublesome pride be damned! She needed him there with her. She needed to feel him, see him, damn it she needed to hear one of his fucking rants about his religion. She grabbed her keys and walked 38 steps to her car and started the engine.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_

She sped down the highway, praying that she wasn't too late and he would forgive her. Soon she had parked and was standing in front of his door waiting for him to answer. She could hear his footsteps end just on the other side of the door. When he opened the door and saw her he asked

"What the fuck do you want Reimei?"  
_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"I want to say I'm sorry and I miss you. Also I came to beg you to take me back and I don't care if I have to get down on my hands and knees and grovel. These last three months have been hell. I can't live without you and refuse to try anymore. Please Hidan, forgive me." She begged.

"Bitch, it took you long enough to ask." Hidan answered kissing her. Reimei wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with all the passion in the world.


End file.
